


Untitled

by SterekLirryOmega



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, No Uchiha Massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekLirryOmega/pseuds/SterekLirryOmega
Summary: Shisui loves to play pranks on Sakura, what happens when a prank doesn't go as planed?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this fandom, also english is not my first language, so please be nice?
> 
> Shisui in this fic is 27, itachi 25 and team 7 are 22
> 
> Enjoy, and feel free to leave me some feedback :)

"You sure you want to do this?" Itachi asks for the tenth time that day, and honestly Shisui is a bit annoyed with his little cousin.

"Yes itachi, I'm sure I want to do it. And seriously if you didn't want to help you should've just told me. I'm pretty sure I could've have gotten Kakashi-San and Genma to help me." Itachi just snorts at that, as if Kakashi would bother to help Shisui with his childish pranks, Genma on the other hand.... 

"You know is not that I don't want to help you with your stupid prank to Sakura-san but I'm just asking because I'm pretty sure this is going to blow up in your face, and I want to be able to say 'I told you so'.

Shisui just rolls his eyes at that and doesn't bother with a response, first because is useless to argue with Itachi and secondly because their target is in sight. 

"Ok, she's here, go to your position" He feels Itachi dissapear from his side in the tree.  
Shisui looks at Sakura, she's walking out of a tea shop. She's wearing her usual kunoichi outfit, the red sleeveless dress, with the high knee boots and black obi tied around her slim waist. And honestly she looks absolutely stunning. But now is not the time to think about that. 

Shisui jumps down the tree right in front of Sakura startling her.  
"Wh-aat?...Shisui? What are you doing here?" She asks, and he immediately notices how worn down she looks, there's dark circles under her eyes, and they're a bit swollen, which only happens when she's been crying.

"Are you ok?" He asks her, reaching out to cup her face, and her lips start trembling, eyes watering with emotion. 

"No, I..." she starts but that exactly the moment a scream can be heard down the street, Shisui curses under his breath he completely forgot about the prank, now to late to call it off. He activates his sharingan grabbing Sakura around the waist and moving her out of the way of the kids running down, with the jars full of water that where supposed to end up all over Sakura. She looks up clearly not expecting what had just happened, and right when she's about to thank Shisui for saving her, she loses her footing, crashing into a bay passer sending the sack of flour that the man was carrying flying in the air. To late Shisui looks over, the sack already crashing down on Sakura's head. 

Is like time stops for a second, everyone in the street looking over at them, but then the man starts to apologize profusely at Sakura, who looks stunned, like she doesn't believe what just happened. 

"Oh my God! This worked better than I expected! You should give us a few more ryo!!!" And Shisui realizes that the kid is talking to him, so Itachi told them that he was the one paying them for their help. 

"So this was your idea?" Shisui curses, looking at Sakura, she's not even looking at him, eyes casted down and full of unshed tears, she looks upset and angry.

"Sakura.. I" he starts but she just stops him with her hand

"Don't." And then she's disappearing running from roof to roof, to avoid anyone else looking at her. 

"Fuck!"

"So, is it to bad of a time to say, I told you so?"  
Shisui just looks at Itachi with hard eyes.

\---‐------------

She's been avoiding him, he knows. He has tried to talk to her, in the hospital, in her apartment, even going as far as waiting in the training grounds when he knows that team seven are meeting (this info thanks to Saskue

"Nii-San told me what you did, you need to apologize she's been a lot more aggressive in our training sessions, she doesn't even heal us after we finish training. So fix it")

But some how she's been able to completely avoid him. And that's why he finds himself outside the Yamanaka flower shop, desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Welcome to Yamanaka flowe shop, what can I help... oh, it's you" And he prides himself by the fact that he doesn't flinch when Ino looks at him with her cold blue eyes, so she knows.

"Hi" he mutters

"Hi? That's all you have to say? Hi?" And this time he does flinch "my best friend is all sad and upset because of you, and that's all you say?" Ino raises a perfectly shaped brow at him, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Look, I know I fucked up ok? I've been trying to apologize to her, but she's avoiding me. Everytime I try to talk to her she suddenly disappears. That's why I'm here, to ask for help" Shisui hears her sigh, and then mutter something under her breath.

"You are an idiot you know? Don't." She says, interrupting him. "If I'm going to help you, you are going to listen to me. Because i know you both are idiots And way to stubborn to make the first move, but this has gotten old you know? So you better grow some balls and number one, apologize to her, and number two, ask her out on an actual date instead of just keep on with the stupid pranks." 

And he knows, he knows his blushing. Because even though he knows that everyone knows he has feeling for Sakura, no one had ever confronted him about it, and honestly is just embarrassing. 

"Now, I'm going to give you some flowers, so you apologize properly. She's going to be at her apartment around five, we were supposed to have a girls night" Ino turned around and started to grab around for some flowers "Now, here" she says handing him a medium size arrangement, he doesn't really know anything about flowers but they are pretty " take this and buy her some tempura and icecream, vanilla. She had a long shift and I was supposed to pick up the food." 

Shisui pays and thanks her, turning to leave.

"Oh, and Shisui..." he stills at the cold tone of her voice "if you ever make her cry again I'll chop off your dick" he shivers basically running out of the store.

\---------‐------------

Five on the dot Shisui is in the roof of the apartment building right in front of Sakura's waintig for her to arrive so he can apologize. Meanwhile thinking about what to say, he knows the Yamanaka girls is right, he needs to tell Sakura about his feelings. He's just scared. He doesn't want to ruin the friendship they have over this. He loves her too much. But he knows he has to do it, especially since he knows that Sakura is rather popular nowadays, not only with Konoha shinobi but also in other countries. After the war she had more than one suitor asking for her hand. He had been specially annoyed at that shinobi form Kumo, a medic named Shī. He had been in Konoha several times due to the new medic association between the five countries. And every single time he would ask Sakura on a date. Shisui was glad she had never accepted. 

He was so caught up in thoughts, that he almost missed Sakura going into her apartment. Shisui took a deep breath preparing himself. He jumped down the roof top landing just outside Sakura's door. With one last deep breath Shisui knocked at the door. 

He heard Sakura's soft voice on the other side of the door. 

"Ino-pig, you have ... oh." Sakura was looking at Shisui with big surprised eyes, clearly not expecting him. Then suddenly her eyes widened almost comically and slammed the door right on Shisui's face.

"Sakura-chan, please open the door" he said, but she didn't open. "Please, I have tempura and icecream..." he knew she loved food.

"Vanilla?..." he heard her response softly from the other side, making him smile.

"Of course, and shrimp tempura" he smiled triumphantly when the door opened revealing her small form to his eyes again.

"Come in.." she said stepping out of the way and opening the door widely for him. Shisui had never been to Sakura's apartment before. It was painted a light yellow color, there was a couch and a small coffee table, not much. Still it was rather cozy. Well lived in and most importantly it smelled just like her, slightly floral with a hint of the antiseptic that was used in the hospital, an odd combination, but somehow it was just her.

"Are those for me?" Sakura interrupted his thoughts, he looks around to her. And for the first time he notices what's she's wearing, a oversized black tshirt, long enough for him to not know If she was wearing anything else underneath. Her pink locks up in a messy bun. "Shisui?" 

"Oh! Ye-yeah! Here..." he says handing her the flowers. 

"Are this from Ino's flowershop?" She said taking the bouquet in her hands, a cute blush up in her cheeks.

"Yeah, I wanted to apologize but you where avoiding me, so I went to ask for her help" Shisui said nervously, free hand rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Thank you, they are lovely, but you didn't have to apologize. Honestly I'm not even mad about what happened the other day" she said looking down a deeper blush in her cheeks, she looked almost embarrassed 

"But you where avoiding me? If you weren't upsted then why?"

"That day, I had a terrible day in the hospital. One of my patients died on my watch and I dont know, it was just hard. So I went to get a cup of tea and some dango to try to forget about it. But then everything else happened. I was just embarrassed because I was about to have a mental breakdown in front of you. I know it doesn't make sense but... yeah" she was as red as a tomato when she finished talking. And honestly Shisui found it absolutely adorable.

"Sakura, you know I care about you right? I wouldn't have cared if you had a mental breakdown in front of me, I would've gladly held you until you felt better. Crying or feeling sad over losing a patient is not bad, on the contrary, it shows how human you are, how deeply you care about people. And honestly that's one of the many reasons that make me love you..." 

By the end of his little speech, he was sure blushing. But he didn't care, the look on Sakura's face was worth it. She was looking at him with big bright forest eyes, and if Shisui didn't fall in love all over again... fuck. Shisui reached his hand to cup her face.

"You are one of the most amazing women I have ever met, powerful kunoichi, the best ninja medic in the world. Passionate about your work and so compassionate of people. Also extremely fucking beautiful, your green eyes... you know how hard is for me to look away when you point those at me?" 

"Shisui..." next thing he knows Sakura is hugging him, arms around his neck his face hidden where his shoulder meets his neck. "I like you too" she mutters against his neck. And Shisui is sure his heart stops for a second. He cannot stop the stupid smile that crawls to his face

"Say it again?" He asks against her hair and he can feel Sakura smiling in his shoulder. Then she looks up green forest eyes meeting red. His sharingan activated, wanting to engrave in his mind this moment.

"I like you, you dork" And she rises to her tippy toes, kissing him softly in the cheek, blush deep rose in her cheeks. Shisui knows he's not better, he probably looks like a tomato right now. But he doesn't care. He reaches with his hand softly cupping her face leaning down slowly, sharingan still on. He sees her close her eyes waintig for what's to come. Softly he presses his lips against hers.  
The kiss is soft and short, just a press of lips. But to them, it's just perfect. The moment is interrupted tho, when Sakura's stomach growls loudly. Making Shisui laugh 

"Shut up, I just finished a 12 hour shift" She sais blushing furiously avoiding Shisuis eyes. 

"Let's eat then, well probably have to heat up the tempura tho. Also the icecream should go to the freezer so we can eat it later on" 

Agreeing, Sakura pulls back turning around walking to the kitchen, but Shisui stops her with a hand on her waist pulling her to him.

"I love you..." he whispers to her ear. Loving the way she shivers against him.

He owes Ino one, he could probably get Sai to finally ask her out...

FIN


End file.
